Ese mayordomo, al borde de la muerte
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: "Sebastian, ¿Algo anda mal?" Pregunto mientras se levantaba. "Alguien o algo se esta acercando mientras hablamos" Sebastian respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. "¿Espías? ¿Asesinos? ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?" "Me temo que tendremos algunos problemas muy pronto" "...no puedo oler si es un demonio o un ángel, pero no es humano, de eso estoy seguro" HistoriadeSougoOkita209


**Konichiwa minna…bien, bien esta vez vengo con un fic que encontré en Deviantart y que simplemente amé, así que pedí permisos para traducirlo y le agradezco profundamente a ~SougoOkita209 por haberme permitido traducir su historia (Thank you!).**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.**

**Bien aquí vienen las aclaraciones:**

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (i don't own this story it belongs to ~SougoOkita209), pertenece a ~SougoOkita209 **

**También este es el link a la historia original.**

art/That-butler-on-the-verge-of-death-344498181" That Buttler on the verge of death

**Ahora el disclaimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**¡Disfruten!**

"Para el té del día de hoy he escogido Earl Gray y panecillos de chocolate para acompañarlo. ¿Le gustaría que consiga algo más, Bocchan?"

El mayordomo demonio bajo la bandeja a la altura del Conde que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. El conde tomo la taza y tomo un sorbo para después dejarla nuevamente y tomar un panecillo.

"No, todo esta bien. Excepto por el frio que hay aquí, enciende el fuego Sebastian"

"Si, mi señor" El mayordomo dijo y se inclino ligeramente antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

Era por el final de diciembre, había una gruesa capa de nieve afuera y estaba bastante obscuro a pesar de que era aún temprano en la tarde.

De momento, Sebastian escuchó un ruido afuera y se tenso, intentó escuchar más cuidadosamente.

Ciel al estar acostumbrado a la conducta habitual de Sebastian noto que algo andaba mal. El mayordomo estaba demasiado quieto.

"Sebastian, ¿Algo anda mal?" Pregunto mientras se levantaba.

"Alguien o algo se esta acercando mientras hablamos" Sebastian respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

"¿Espías? ¿Asesinos? ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?"

Estuvo callado durante un momento mientras intentaba escuchar algo y también intentaba oler si algo andaba mal, aunque claramente algo lo estaba.

"Me temo que tendremos algunos problemas muy pronto"

Ciel se tensó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Puedo escuchar y oler alrededor de 200 personas caminando hacia esta casa, puedo oler fuego y aceite de las antorchas, pólvora de las armas que traen consigo y esa sed de sangre. No solo eso hay algo…extraño caminando con ellos. Oculta su esencia muy bien, no puedo oler si es un demonio o un ángel, pero no es humano, de eso estoy seguro"

Ciel se tensó aun más al entender que este encuentro no iba a terminar bien. Por alguna razón sentía que iba a perder a alguien esta noche.

Salió de su trance bastante rápido y miro a Sebastian.

"Sebastian, prepara a los otros y encuéntrame en el vestíbulo "dijo mientras caminaba a su armario y sacaba una espada, herencia de su padre y un arma que se había comprado el mismo.

"Si, mi señor" Sebastian contesto con una inclinación para después retirarse de la habitación.

En poco menos de 10 minutos todos estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo, por una vez los demás sirvientes estaban concentrados totalmente, después de todo era probable que harían lo que mejor sabían hacer, matar.

La turba se había acercado bastante, incluso los humanos podían escucharlos ya.

"¿Qué planea hacer, bocchan?" Sebastian pregunto mientras se inclinaba. El no cargaba ninguna arma, o al menos no visible, todo lo que necesitaba como siempre, eran los cubiertos y sus puños.

"El plan es no dejarlos entrar a la casa, no vamos a esperarlos a que entren, nos encargaremos de ellos afuera"

El mayordomo demonio sonrió.

"Usted parece bastante seguro, bocchan. ¿Esta seguro de que se sentirá bien matando a 200 personas si es necesario?"

"Claro que lo estoy. Depende del porque la turba se ha juntado" contesto el joven amo mientras le hacía una seña a Bard para que abriera las puertas, para después salir todos.

Ciel y Sebastian se colocaron en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, en ellas a la derecha estaba Mey-Rin, en la izquierda Bard y en el piso, enfrente de todos Finny.

Casi inmediatamente después de haberse colocado en sus posiciones pudieron ver la turba acercarse a ellos. Ciel se acercó más a Sebastian.

"¿Puedes ver a la criatura?" susurro, refiriéndose al demonio o ángel, ya que no sabia que era lo que era.

"No señor, se esta escondiendo en el medio o hasta atrás" Sebastian contesto con un gesto confundido en su rostro.

"¿Quieres decir que no puedes sentir nada?" siseó Ciel en respuesta, lentamente se estaba asustando más y más.

"Más o menos, usualmente puedo ver el aura muy claramente, lo suficiente como para separarlo de una multitud, esto quiere decir que estoy bastante seguro de que es un ángel, ya que puedo ver una aura blanca rodeando a la turba" Sebastian dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaron un poco y sus colmillos se mostraron mientras él hablaba. Ciel asintió y ambos volvieron a voltear al frente encarando la turba que se acercaba rápidamente.

"Preparen sus armas" Sebastian mandó a lo que le siguieron sonidos de clic.

Sebastian mantenía su cara serena como siempre, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo, sentía la presión del ángel acercándose, creciendo en cada momento. Trago y se mantuvo mientras un frio sudor amenazaba con salir. Tenia que mantenerse tranquilo, protegería a su amo incluso si significara la muerte. ¿Qué importaría? Solo volvería al infierno ¿o no? De momento ya no estaba tan seguro.

La turba se detuvo a 20 pies de distancia entre ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? ¿Qué quieren? " Ciel grito para asegurarse de que lo escucharan.

"¡Tu trajiste un demonio a este pueblo!" un hombre grito

"¡Nos matará a todos!" otro más grito.

"¡No tendré a mis hijos para que un demonio los coma!" una mujer grito mientras levantaba su antorcha.

"¡Nos desharemos de él, y de ti también si interfieres en nuestro camino!" un anciano grito, a pesar de que su apariencia era de que no mataba ni a una mosca.

"¿Qué clase de estupideces son esas?" Bard grito y levanto su arma.

"¿Justifican este ataque basados en esos estúpidos rumores?" Mey-Rin grito levantando sus propias armas.

"¿Ven a un demonio por aquí? ¡Estoy seguro de que no lo soy!" Finny termino golpeando sus propios puños.

"¡El mayordomo!"

"¡El mayordomo negro!"

"¡El mayordomo de allá!"

"¡El mayordomo!"

"¡El mayordomo!"

"¡Denos al mayordomo demonio!"

Cientos de voces enojadas gritaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, sus voces llenando la fría tarde.

Ciel y Sebastian dieron un paso atrás, se miraron fijamente, la misma pregunta en sus ojos: ¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Quién les dijo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bard, Mey-Rin y Finny.

"¿Nuestro Sebastian un demonio? ¡Váyanse al infierno!"

"¿Quién les dijo esas historias?"

"Si intentan tocar a Sebastian o al joven amo ¡yo personalmente los matare a cada uno!"

El rugido regresaba con cada grito yendo y viniendo, pero fue interrumpido por una silenciosa risa entre dientes. La turba se comenzó a separar para dejar pasar a una sola persona que estaba en el medio, abriéndose camino, riendo mientras lo hacia.

Era un ángel, estaba vestido de blanco y oro, tenía un largo cabello blanco y una cruz dorada en su cuello.

El ángel se detuvo cuando llego al frente de la turba, aun riendo. De momento y abruptamente levanto su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian, con tanta fuerza que Sebastian se estremeció.

"Los has engañado bien demonio"

Ni Sebastian ni Ciel contestaron, solamente lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Quieres que pruebe que no eres humano?"

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera contestar un fuerte BANG se escucho y Sebastian cayo de rodillas con un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

"¡Sebastian!" grito Ciel acompañado de Bard Mey-Rin y Finny.

"¡Tú bastardo!" grito Bard mientras disparaba al ángel, nada pasó, estaba perplejo, era como si la bala hubiera rebotado en el hombre.

"¡Sebastian!" grito Ciel mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Sebastian jadeaba, no había sido un tiro letal, solo había herido su hombro, pero ¡dolía como el infierno! , se sentía como si acido quemara los bordes del hoyo.

"Sebastian ¿Qué es esto?" Siseo Ciel, impactado por el daño que la bala había hecho.

"Eso, mi joven conde, es plata purificada, el mas sagrado de los materiales, no puede matar personas, pero para un demonio, puede ser letal. Déjame probarlo" el ángel respondió mientras levantaba el arma y disparaba a una persona que estaba cerca de él, el hombre apenas y reacciono, no había herida, no había sangre, no había nada.

La realización de los hechos cruzo por los ojos de los tres sirvientes, Ciel y Sebastian sabían que era inútil negarlo ya.

Sebastian gruño y se levanto, sosteniendo su hombro para detener un poco el sangrado.

"Je, felicitaciones señor ángel, ha retirado mi mascara con éxito"

Mey-Rin, Bard y Finny jadearon y lo miraron fijamente, en shock. La mayor parte de la gente estaba en shock de igual manera. Ahí delante de ellos había un demonio y un ángel, real. Seguramente se los había dicho, pero, ¿en verdad era cierto?

"Eso no quiere decir que te mostrare mi verdadera forma, no quiero que mi joven amo me vea de esa manera, mantendré la imagen de mayordomo hasta el final" Sebastian contesto mirando a su joven amo.

"Bien, ¿acaso eso no es admirable? Lo siento pero no tomaras a este niño. Vas a ser ejecutado en este lugar ahora mismo" El ángel sonrió y levanto su mano, era una señal para la turba, la señal de atacar. Se lanzaron con un rugido pero los sirvientes de Phantomhive no se movieron de sus posiciones, en su lugar comenzaron a disparar y disparar, al principio intentaban no matar pero al final era tan difícil además de que eran muchos, pronto el aire se lleno con un fuerte olor a sangre.

Mey-Rin, Bard y Finny fueron capturados, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse al demonio y a su amo, los ojos de Sebastian brillaban y el aire a su alrededor se sentía pesado por su aura demoniaca. Los pocos humanos que se atrevieron a atacarlo estaban dispersos en sangrientos pedazos al pie de las escaleras.

Mientras el ángel emergía de entre la turba y se acercaba, Sebastian rio.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mate humanos así…" dijo en una obscura y ronca voz mientras lamia la sangre de sus dedos, sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

El ángel frunció el seño.

"Eres una bestia Michaellis, ya viene siendo tiempo de que alguien te lleve a tu fin"

"Ven e inténtalo ángel…"

"No lo intentaré, lo haré" el ángel se lanzó hacia él, Sebastian bloqueo fácilmente y comenzó la lucha, Sebastian parecía llevar la delantera, pero había un factor que él no había contado. Cuando Sebastian se alejó de Ciel, un hombre de la aldea se escabullo por detrás y lo atrapo.

"Sebas –hmf" El llamado de Ciel fue interrumpido por la larga mano del hombre en su boca.

Fue suficiente para romper la concentración de Sebastian y jadeo cuando fue clavado al suelo con una espada plateada por su hombro. Gritó de dolor cuando el "aceite sagrado" que cubría la hoja de la espada quemaba en su herida, su grito fue seguido por un rugido de victoria por parte de la turba.

El ángel se paro en su brazo derecho para mantenerlo abajo.

"Ten esto en mente, si tratas de hacerme algo que me lastime, tu pequeño amo morirá"

Sebastian gruño y apretó su mano en forma de puño.

"Traigan la cruz" el ángel ordeno mientras Ciel solo podía observar, trajeron una cruz gigante echa de madera con grabados de plata, los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron mientras la veía. ¡Era realmente malo!

Ciel vio el pánico en los ojos de su mayordomo e intento alejarse del hombre que lo mantenía pero este solo lo agarro más firmemente, apenas y podía respirar así que hizo lo primero que pudo pensar, mordió la mano del hombre, ¡Funciono! Su boca fue libre por unos momentos.

"¡Corre Sebastian! ¡Corre! Es una o-mf" logró gritar antes de que su boca fuera cubierta de nuevo, estaba seguro de que Sebastian estaría bien, después de todo, no podía desobedecer una orden.

Pero Sebastian negó con la cabeza y Ciel quedó perplejo.

"Lo siento amo, pero eso significaría arriesgar su vida. De acuerdo con el contrato su vida tiene prioridad sobre todas la situaciones." Dijo mientras sonreía tristemente.

"Además de que no logro darme una orden completa"

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron, el pánico crecía dentro de él.

"¡Mr. Sebastian! ¡Tiene que correr!"

Sebastian y Ciel miraron desconcertados. ¡Era la voz de Bard!

"¡Mr. Sebastian, por favor! ¡Tiene que correr! No nos importa que sea un demonio, ¡usted nos salvo!"

Mey-Rin tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas igual que Finny.

"Yo también era un monstruo, ¡pero usted me salvo! ¡No puede morir! Por favor, ¡Corra!"

"¡Corra Mr. Sebastian!"

"¡Corra!"

"¡Sebastian!"

"¡Por favor!"

La escena completa quedo en silencio pro unos momentos, hasta que el silencio fue roto por una silenciosa risa. El ángel miro hacia abajo para ver al capturado demonio, que ahora tenia una silenciosa risa.

' ¿Sebastian?' Ciel pensó cuando la risa escapo de los labios de Sebastian.

La risa era fuerte y casi alegre, pero aun llena de incredulidad e ironía. Nadie, y repito, nadie había escuchado a Sebastian reír así desde hace siglos, asusto a todos los presentes, incluso su joven amo. Los ojos escarlata de Sebastian se cerraron en el momento de la risa y sus ensangrentados colmillos brillaban en la luz de las antorchas.

La risa pronto se convirtió en un gruñido cuando el ángel giro la espada y se acercó a él.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Michaellis?" pregunto y giro sus ojos.

Sebastian rio un poco antes de abrir de nuevo sus ojos, para responder con una voz un poco temblorosa.

"Para los humanos, preocuparse tanto por mi, por cuidar de mi, yo que seré el que algún día consumirá el alma de su querido amo, de alguna manera me entretiene. A pesar de ser inútiles cuando se trata de hacer quehaceres domésticos, ellos pueden proteger a bocchan sin importar que me pase a mí, esa es la razón por la que los contrate, no por que se necesitara. Yo protegeré al joven amo con mi completo ser, incluso cuando este cuerpo desaparezca en cambio de su alma. Después de todo solo soy un mayordomo demonio" dijo y sonrió mientras el verdadero significado de esas palabras era revelado a sus compañeros sirvientes.

El ángel frunció el seño y movió un poco la espada dentro de la herida, ganando gruñidos de dolor del demonio debajo de él y más gritos desesperados de los demás sirvientes.

"Los arreglos están hechos mi señor" uno de los hombres de la aldea e hizo un gesto hacia ello.

La hermosa cruz de madera estaba en el centro de un círculo de velas, dándole un hermoso, pero aterrador brillo. A lado de la cruz había tres formas cubiertas con una capa, cada una sostenía una cadena de plata

El ángel arranco la espada del hombro de Sebastian consiguiendo un quejido de dolor, seguido de otro cuando tomo su cabello y lo jalo para hacer que se parara, rápidamente puso la espada en el cuello de Sebastian y comenzó a guiarlo a la cruz.

Ciel, quien había estado paralizado en shock, fue movido cuando vi el pánico en los ojos de su mayordomo, comenzó a forcejear más que antes pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando sintió algo puntiagudo en su garganta, una daga.

"¡Bocchan!" Sebastian grito y gruño cuando sintió la hoja de la espada enterrarse en su cuello, quemando poco a poco.

"Si tu, o alguno de ustedes humanos de allá intentan hacer algo en contra de mi, mataremos a su joven amo, demonio…" el hombre susurro y suspiro "prometo que estarán mejor sin ti"

Sebastian no tuvo nada que decir, y sintió un sudor frio recorrerlo mientras pasaban el circulo de velas, no importaba que tan asustado estuviera, no lo mostraría a su amo, así que se mantuvo firme mientras el ángel volteaba su espalda contra la cruz y lo empujaba en contra de ella.

El ángel uso su inhumana fuerza para empujarlo hacia arriba de modo que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo mientras las formas encapuchadas amarraban las cadenas. Sebastian mantuvo un grito de dolor al sentir que sus muñecas se quemaban.

"Oh, ¿eso es todo? No importa lo que me hagas, no moriré" dijo, aunque esto lo decía más para el que para ellos.

El ángel sonrió en respuesta "¿Enserio? Vamos a intentarlo" dijo mientras comenzaba a cantar.

"¡Bocchan, por favor cierre sus o-" Sebastian rugió de dolor, era como miles de volteos de dolor con cada latido de su corazón, sintió como su cubierta desaparecía y su forma real se comenzaba a mostrar.

'Por favor, por favor, no dejen que mi amo vea esto' pensó mientras contenía los gritos de dolor que luchaban por salir de su garganta, cerro sus ojos de dolor.

"No importa lo que pase, asegúrense que todos vean lo que realmente es" ordenó el ángel como si escuchara los pensamientos de Sebastian.

Ciel tenía sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, lágrimas de shock e ira rodaban por sus mejillas cuando escucho el grito de Sebastian. Mey-Rin gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, con lagrimas, Finny también lloraba mientras intentaba liberarse, incluso Bard tenia lagrimas en los ojos mientras escuchaba los gritos.

Sebastian pudo sentir que la mayor parte de él había cambiado y el dolor desapareció cuando el ángel y las figuras pararon de cantar para mostrar la real forma de Sebastian y permaneciera en las mentes de los humanos presentes.

Mientras el dolor desaparecía Sebastian abrió sus ojos que ahora brillaban en morado y rojo. Jadeaba fuertemente mientras que gotas de sudor caían al suelo.

Cuando miro a su alrededor vio a la multitud alejarse con miedo, sus compañeros sirvientes estaban pálidos y fueron jalados hacia atrás cuando las personas que los sujetaban se alejaron. Fijo su mirada en su amo, cuando la encontró gruño mientras la marca en su mano comenzaba a quemar, al mismo tiempo, Ciel alcanzo su ojo y grito, aunque el grito fue opacado por la mano del hombre no paso desapercibido por el resto de la multitud y sus sirvientes, cuando ellos comenzaron a forcejear, la turba rugió con éxito.

El ángel se paro en frente de la gente y miro a Ciel.

"¡Lo ven!, solo con revelar la forma real del demonio ha comenzado la limpieza" dijo y después miro a Sebastian.

"Míralo, míralo, y ¡nunca olvides lo que ves ante ti!"

Sebastian gruño mostrando sus, ahora completamente extendidos, colmillos.

Sus orejas habían crecido y eran puntiagudas, su fleco era mas largo y poblado, el resto de su cabello había crecido hasta el punto de pasar su cintura, lacio y sedoso, y unos hermosos cuernos rizados salieron de su cabeza. Sus colmillos eran el doble de su tamaño normal, sus ojos brillaban, y tenía una larga cola negra que estaba presionada en contra de la cruz. Llevaba un traje que parecía que había sido hecho con llamas negras congeladas, sus largas garras en sus manos estaban cubiertas por el traje también y en sus pies tenia sus botas con los afilados tacones.

"¡Yo…te…voy a matar…!" grito pero no lucho por liberarse, ya que Ciel aun tenia la daga en contra de su cuello.

"Oh ¿en serio? Me gustaría verlo" Sonrió el ángel, hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y apareció una hermosa daga, sin decir nada entro al circulo camino hacia el demonio y lo apuñalo en el estomago. Mey-Rin gritó, Bard maldijo, Finny lloro y la turba festejo sonoramente.

Ciel estaba totalmente congelado en shock e incredulidad, pero cuando vio que Sebastian tosió una gran cantidad de sangre, el dolor cubrió sus ojos, no podía soportarlo más, y forcejeo lo más que lo había hecho en toda su vida. El hombre se quedo atontado por el repentino cambio de comportamiento y accidentalmente le dio una oportunidad a Ciel, quien amablemente aprovecho, Ciel pateo al hombre en sus "partes nobles" y mientras el hombre se agachaba quejándose del dolor, se lanzó y tacleo al ángel al piso sin ninguna advertencia.

"¡Bocchan!" Sebastian jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía a su joven amo luchar por mantener al ángel en el suelo "¡Tiene que correr bocchan!"

"¡NO!, ¡tu prometiste que estarías conmigo hasta el final Sebastian! ¡No puedes morir ahora! ¡Es una orden!" Ciel chillo y después jadeo cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás por el ahora, enfurecido, ángel. Él puso un pie en el estomago de Ciel para mantenerlo abajo.

"¡Bocchan!" Sebastian grito e hizo una mueca ante la daga que aun estaba en su estomago, se movía para intentar liberarse, un poco de su sangre cayo sobre la cara de Ciel que estaba en el piso delante de él.

"¡Cállate demonio!" el ángel rugió y después miro al chico bajo su pie.

"Este chico es obviamente demasiado orgulloso para ser ayudado. Que desperdicio…" dijo lentamente tomando la agarradera de la daga.

"Si tu lo tocas yo te…" Sebastian grito y después comenzó a jadear fuertemente mientras el ángel sacaba lentamente la daga. Apunto hacia el pecho de Ciel, la sangre de Sebastian goteaba de la daga. Volteo a ver a las figuras.

"Ustedes tres, empiecen la ceremonia, aunque no lo mate hasta que yo entre, será lo suficiente para callarlo" asintieron y el volteo de nuevo a ver a Ciel.

"Yo te matare con esta daga bendita para que tu alma sea salvada…" susurro y levanto su daga.

Sebastian gritaba mientras sus órganos eran aplastados por el canto, sus brazos quemaban en dolor, lagrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro, dejando rojos caminos, gritaba, casi literalmente, sus pulmones fuera de si, no podía ver a su amo, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, él pensó que seguramente morirían ambos ahí juntos.

EL ángel golpeó, la carne fue traspasada y la escena completa se congeló. No era la carne de un joven la que había sido traspasada, si no la de un viejo.

"¿Ta-naka…?" Ciel jadeo mientras vio al viejo hombre que lo protegía con su propio cuerpo.

En el caos, todos se había olvidado del pequeño hombre, pero mientras veía como su joven amo era tratado y que su mayordomo no podía protegerlo, decido usar su propio cuerpo para protegerlo y hacer algo bueno con el mismo. El miro a su joven amo y sonrió tristemente.

"Manténgase donde esta joven amo, yo manejare esto…" susurro y más rápido que lo que cualquiera pudiera creerlo volteó y se quito la daga de la espalda y la enterró en el pecho del ángel. Después lo pateo y lo tiro al piso, manteniéndole en el suelo. "¡Ahora joven amo!" grito mientras intentaba mantener el ángel abajo.

Ciel se levanto e intento quitar las cadenas de las muñecas de Sebastian.

Sebastian jadeaba fuertemente, con sangre saliendo de su boca y sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo.

"B-bocchan…" susurro débilmente.

"Shh, no hables…" dijo Ciel mientras comenzaba a arañar las cadenas por que no se movían, el sabia que probablemente no podría quitarlas por su propia cuenta pero no podía dejar a Sebastian ahora, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto significaba el mayordomo para el, pero sabia que no lo dejaría morir.

Sebastian rio suavemente. "Por usted…pelear tan queridamente por mi…he fracasado como mayordomo…"

"¡Cállate! Te ordene que no murieras ¡así que no puedes!"

"Bocchan…" Sebastian sonrió, una genuina y cálida sonrisa, que nadie esperaría de un demonio como el.

De momento, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a gritar mientras espasmo de dolor corrían por su cuerpo.

"¡SEBASTIAN!" grito Ciel e intento más fuerte que nunca. Las formas habían empezado a cantar nuevamente.

Un disparo se escucho y los cantos se detuvieron, Ciel se giro y vio a Bard, Mey-Rin y Finny parados ahí, con sus armas levantadas. Pronto Ciel sintió unas manos sobre las suyas mientras Finny le ayudaba a quitar las cadenas.

"¿Todos…?" susurro en incredulidad.

"Estaban tan en shock que al final logramos liberarnos" dijo Finny y miro hacia arriba a la cara demoniaca de Sebastian, totalmente cubierta en sangre.

"Tranquilo Mr. Sebastian, ¡te bajaremos!"

"¿Qué paso con las formas?" Ciel pregunto mientras comenzaba a trabajar con la siguiente cadena, después de que Finny logro quitar la primera.

"Bard le disparo a uno y si intentan cantar de nuevo, matara a las otras dos. ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! Tanaka no será capaz de sostenerlo mucho tiempo más"

En el mismo momento en que dijo eso, hubo un quejido de Tanaka que era lanzado por el ángel. Al mismo tiempo la última cadena fue retirada y Sebastian callo al suelo. Ciel sabia que tenia que ser rápido.

"Sebastian, esto es una orden, ¡Mata al ángel!" Ciel grito y después fue lanzado hacia atrás por el enorme poder obscuro que surgió de momento del demonio. Vio los colmillos de su mayordomo mientras este sonreía.

"Si, mi señor…"

Las velas se apagaron mientras Sebastian caminaba saliendo del círculo lentamente, en cuanto estuvo fuera sus heridas comenzaron a sanar y dio un gran suspiro mientras unas hermosas y enormes alas negras salían de su espalda.

"Eso fue refrescante…ahora ángel, yo creo que prometí matarte…" grito y sonrió, sus colmillos brillando a la luz de las antorchas mientras lo hacia.

En adición a la obscura presión que rodeaba a Sebastian , una pura aura rodeo al ángel mientras alas blancas salían de su espalda. Algunos de los humanos fueron lanzados hacia atrás por la fuerza y otros simplemente fueron presionados contra los objetos cerca de ellos. Ciel estuvo a punto de ser lanzado pero Finny lo agarro y lo mantuvo a salvo.

"¡Te enviaré directo al infierno Michaellis!" el ángel grito y se lanzo. Sebastian solo sonrió más ampliamente.

"Se mi invitado…" susurro mientras atrapaba la mano del ángel y lo lanzaba al aire. Sebastian voló detrás de él y una furiosa batalla empezó en el suelo. Se movían demasiado rápido para que las personas los vieran, Gritos, gruñidos se escuchaban mientras plumas negras y blancas caían, acompañadas por gotas de sangre. Sollozos eran escuchados, un ala blanca cayo junto con un brazo cubierto de negro, seguidos del cuerpo del ángel.

EL ángel estaba cubierto en profundas cortadas, y tenia perforaciones en muchos lugares de su cuerpo mientras que sus alas habían sido arrancadas, dejando nada más que un muñón sangriento.

Sebastian estaba cubierto en cortadoras, su cara tenía mucha sangre y su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado.

"Tal vez hayas podido herirme lo suficiente como para vencerme pero no pasará mucho para que conozcas tu muerte ¡demonio!" el ángel grito mientras sangre salía de su garganta.

"Pido la diferencia, como vez, mi amo me ha ordenado no morir, así que no lo haré" Sebastian dijo mientras sonreía y su brazo crecía nuevamente, los ojos del ángel se abrieron mientras Sebastian alzaba sus recién formado brazo y mostraba sus colmillos con su demoniaca sonrisa.

"Adiós Gabriel…" susurro Sebastian y con un movimiento corto la cabeza de Gabriel y el resto de su cuerpo desapareció, poco después la cabeza. Los aldeanos comenzaron a hui con pánico de la mansión.

Sebastian miro a Ciel "Sus ordenes mi señor"

"Haz que todos olviden todo. Todo pequeño detalle, incluso los demás sirvientes de la casa"

Los otros se quejaron pero Sebastian solamente se inclino e hizo un suave movimiento con sus alas.

"Si, mi señor"

**-Un par de días después-**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión Phantomhive hasta que de repente…

¡BOOM!

"¡Bard! ¿Que es lo que esta haciendo? ¡Casi rompes mis lentes!"

"¡Ah! ¡La carne esta destruida!

"Se dice "bien cocida" en el leguaje de BBQ así que cállate"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"Mr. Sebastian, encontré un poco de carne fresca y pensé que podría cocinarla"

"Escuchen ustedes…"

Ciel sonreía mientras escuchaba la conversación abajo en la cocina. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos habían olvidado el incidente, excepto el obviamente, sabia por que Tanaka estaba en el hospital, sabía por que el jardín estaba completamente arruinado (o solía estarlo) y sabía la verdadera forma de Sebastian.

Tal vez no se habría dado cuenta de la clase de monstruo que tenia en su correa. La mayoría de las personas probablemente hubieran estado complacidas por deshacerse de él y que sus almas fueran purificadas, pero el ciertamente no quería. Aun necesitaba su venganza y el monstruo sobre el que tenia control le daba poder y en vez de estar asustado del demonio, se sentía orgulloso. Todo eso valía la pena por su alma, el con alegría se la daría a Sebastian cuando su vida llegara a su fin.

La tenia que pagar a su mayordomo el precio correspondiente, después de todo él era el conde Phantomhive, un hombre de palabra.

Justo en ese momento escucho un toquido en la puerta y hablando del demonio, era su mayordomo que le traía su te y su bocadillo. Earl gray y panecillos de chocolate.

**Bien, esta fue la historia, me encanto cuando la leí y dije ¡tengo que compartirla con ustedes!, me gusto bastante, Y bien aunque me he tardado un poco en traducirla la logre terminar y aquí esta. Nuevamente repito ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA TRADUJE.**

**Además aviso que han pasado la mayoría de las cosas que me impedían actualizar mis demás historias así que atentos que ya vienen actualizaciones n.n**

**Sayonara y arigato por lee n.n**


End file.
